Percentages
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Kyo figures that being a “real” Souma doesn’t matter as much as it used to. At least not to him. None of the Jyuunishi seem completely sane anyway. Just look at Haru, being a “real” Souma has given him a personality disorder, Kyo likes to blame Yuki for t


**Title:** Percentages

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Universe: **Fruits Basket

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **984

**Spoilers:** eh…not that many…until the last episode of the anime. Just to be safe.

**Warnings: **my first Fruits Basket fic, Kyo/Haru YAOI, shonen ai, romance, Yuki-bashing, angst, follows the anime…:)

**Time Started: ** 05:58 PM 9/9/05

**Time Completed: **11:10 PM 9/9/05

**Pairing (s): **KyoxHaru slight Hatori/Shigure Yuki/Tohru or maybe not…depends……………

**A/N:** Again, another story? I am so bored at home…a mindless thing that came to me when musing about loneliness.

**Disclaimer:**……love me when I'm gone baby.

**Dedication:** all my reviewers from Rooftops and Moonlight.

Kyo supposes that maybe, there is a slight chance that Yuki might have it worse off than him, what with his whole fragile ice prince (or princess) thing he had going on.

But that chance is 0.0000000000000001.

Yuki is President of everything, but Kyo knows that Yuki is not satisfied, Kyo knows this because of Tohru. Kyo also knows that Yuki is slightly envious of him, Kyo knows that 0.00000000000000001 is the amount of Yuki that is jealous of Kyo, Tohru is the reason he knows this as well.

So what if Kyo can make friends easily, it's not like he can share any of his secrets or fears with them. They're just normal people, and Kyo is far from normal. But that's beside the point.

So what if Kyo is the type of person that people can let loose around, that doesn't mean he can let go around them. Kyo thinks that Yuki has an angst-y disposition and needs to cheer up.

Actually Kyo's Christmas present to him was a tee shirt that read "Cheer up emo kid!" It was Haru's idea, oddly.

At least he's an actual Jyuunishi. Kyo is not. Kyo has known this for a long time. He has only just recently accepted it.

Kyo figures that being a "real" Souma doesn't matter as much as it used to. At least not to him. None of the Jyuunishi seem completely sane anyway. Just look at Haru, being a "real" Souma has given him a personality disorder, Kyo likes to blame Yuki for that. 0.0023 of him to be exact.

Which brings Kyo to his next point, Haru is absolutely psycho.

Not that it has anything important to do with his current train of thought, he just supposed it would have been a good thing to mention.

Kyo supposes it's easier to handle Black Haru than White, mostly because he can just kick Black Haru's ass and be done with it (or do something else but that's too perverted to mention right now).

White Haru needs more than what he gives to Black Haru, sometimes more than Kyo is ready to give. But Kyo is slowly warming up to the idea of going to yoga.

Kyo is slowly warming up to a lot of things, like White Haru's tendency to hog most of the bed, and Black Haru's tendency to wrap his arms around Kyo's waist and hold on like there was no tomorrow.

But sharing a bed with Black or White Haru is better than staring up at his dark ceiling and brooding darkly. During the down time between personalities, Haru tends to get slightly sappy, Kyo likes to refer to him as Grey Haru. Maybe Haru's always had three personalities, but they never noticed because grey and white are so similar.

Kyo likes to take pride in the fact that he can tell the two apart.

The first time he said that out loud Black Haru popped up and decided that they were going to have sex, right at that very moment. Afterwards, White Haru lit a cigarette as he was wont to do after such activities, and Kyo looked at Haru, crooked cig hanging out of swollen lips, hair even more spiky than usual, grey smoke shrouding his face.

Kyo decides that Haru has never looked more beautiful, and tells him that, Haru lets a crooked smile overtake his face and he kisses Kyo, after which Kyo tells him that he should try smoking better tasting cigarettes.

Haru nibbles on his lip in response and then it's quiet, unless they hear squeaking of another mattress, Haru teases him about his obstinate refusal to accept that it could be Tohru and Yuki making those sounds.

When Kyo had walked into the kitchen one morning to find them holding hands under the table, he felt a twinge of jealously prick at him. After all, how Yuki get such a nice, but very unpractical girl?

Then Haru reminded him that he was gay, and that was that.

But still Kyo wonders if anything that he's been given is what he deserves. Does he deserve Haru? All of three personalities of him?

Kyo's not sure he wants to know the answer to that question.

White Haru would blink placidly and ponder it, Black Haru would shout at him of course you deserve me, dumbass.

Kyo thinks about what Grey Haru would do. He doesn't know, perhaps Grey and White would do the same thing, Kyo's mind is too fuzzy to think about anything. His fingers toy with the grey hair on the top of Haru's head, twirling the strands and rubbing them through his fingers.

Most nights Kyo lies awake, Haru tells him (or orders him, depends on which personality) that maybe he should see Hatori about it. Kyo doesn't feel like bothering Hatori about something that seems so trivial.

But everything about Kyo's life seems trivial. How is he supposed to distinguish the least trivial from the most trivial?

He ticks off the people in his life, Haru, Tohru, Yuki.

It's odd to think about Yuki in the friend capacity, Kyo doesn't regard him as an enemy. He continues his list, Hatori, Shigure, Momiji.

His closing eyelids tell him that maybe he should leave list making for tomorrow.

OWARI 


End file.
